


dating for the good of roselia

by platonics



Series: femslash february 2021! [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Asking Out, Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Handholding, Hanging Out, Love Confessions, Mentioned Imai Lisa, romantic advice, these girls are so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: "It is a matter related to Roselia, but...in a less direct way," she settled on. "I merely have a question I'd like you to answer."Yukina requires Sayo's help with a very important (and very gay) dilemma.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Series: femslash february 2021! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137242
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	dating for the good of roselia

**Author's Note:**

> femslash feb day 2: pride
> 
> this prompt made me think of yukina, and since i've never written yukisayo before despite it being one of my fav bandori ships, now seemed like as good a time as ever. 
> 
> also!! beginning tomorrow, i'll most likely be switching to using toxicpineapple's prompt list for the rest of the month rather than the official one, just in case anyone cares.

"Sayo," Yukina said, looking up from her notebook. "Do you have a second? I require your help with something."

As predicted, Sayo responded immediately, glancing over in Yukina's directions as her fingers stilled against the strings of her guitar. It was pleasant spending quiet time together like this, working on new songs or future plans to bring up with the rest of the band. Honestly, Yukina wasn't quite sure when the pattern had started, her inviting Sayo over so often, but she had no desire for it to stop. She was just...pleasant to be around. Yes, that was it. An excellent bandmate and a loyal...friend.

"Of course, Minato-san. What is it? Would you like me to take a look at those lyrics?" she asked, inclining her head in the direction of Yukina's open notebook, her tapping pen. "Or perhaps," and Sayo's serious tone grew a bit more hopeful then, reaching levels Yukina might call innocent. "You've finally decided to get started on some of your homework?"

Yukina raised an eyebrow, barely managing to keep herself from giving Sayo a disgusted grimace along with it. No matter how much she was pestered about it, her grades would never be of serious concern to her. Not when she knew for a fact that music was the only thing worth devoting her life to.

Or, well, almost the only thing. She shifted uncomfortably, shaking her head and reminding herself of the conversation at hand. The goal. What this would do for Roselia.

"No, it's nothing to do with school," she said. "Nor is it about the song. It _is_ a matter related to Roselia, but...in a less direct way," she settled on. "I merely have a question I'd like you to answer."

Sayo nodded, prompting her to continue. It was a little difficult not to be distracted by how at home she looked perched on her bed. The Sayo she first met would have insisted upon sitting elsewhere. Ah, but was it strange to notice things like that? She wasn't sure.

"Right. In any case...how does one ask someone out? On a date," Yukina clarified quickly. "Of a romantic nature." Without entirely meaning to, she cast her gaze in the direction of the window, thinking of Lisa. Several times now, she'd considered asking her for advice with this newfound problem, but every time, she ended up stopping herself. Lisa still had a tendency to meddle, and even with her own lack of experience on the subject, Yukina knew that so much as a whiff of anything romantic would prove too tempting for her to stay away from. For better or for worse, she wanted to handle this without her.

"You're...asking me for romantic advice?" Sayo looked away, face reddening. "Are you sure this has to do with Roselia?"

"Of course. I will explain its importance in due time, once you give me an answer."

"Well...I've never asked anyone out myself. I may not be the best person to ask. Pardon my curiosity, but why not talk to Imai-san about this? I'm sure she'd have a more satisfying response for you."

"No," Yukina replied. "She wouldn't. I am interested in how _you_ would answer, Sayo."

"In that case, I suppose being straightforward is best. State your intentions clearly, so there can be no mistakes, and present a plan you believe the other would enjoy." She tipped her head to the side slightly, fingers still idly stroking her guitar. "Is that satisfactory?"

Yukina took a moment, pretending to contemplate it. Praising her answer immediately would do no good. It would only reveal how hopelessly biased she was becoming, finding every word that passed her lips to be exquisite.

"Yes. I believe it is." Setting her pen down, she got up from her desk chair, grabbing a nearby flyer on her way over to join Sayo on the bed. She moved over accommodatingly, leaving plenty of space, but Yukina chose to sit close to her anyway, their legs just barely brushing. That faint sensation was enough to send shivers through her heart all on its own. How curious.

"I spotted a new band that shows promise," she continued once she'd settled down, passing Sayo the flyer. "They're performing on Saturday. Would you like to come see them with me? As a date." Yukina was unaccustomed to stage fright or anxiety over speaking her mind. She had confidence, and yet as those words fell from her lips, the world seemed to stop. Everything froze in anticipation of Sayo's response. She leaned a little closer, waiting.

"Good. Just like that. Again, Imai-san might give better advice on the matter than me, but I believe that should be suitable."

Sayo...thought she was just practicing. How was she supposed to fix this? 'State your intentions clearly.' Maybe she'd been failing at that objective right from the get go. Yukina swallowed roughly, smoothing her hands out on her skirt.

"You asked how this related to Roselia. The answer is simple. I am...preoccupied with you, Sayo. For one of the first times in my life, I'm struggling to focus on the music. I can't stop thinking about you, and I...well, I believe...feelings are the reason for that. My feelings. For you. I've grown far more attached to you than I planned, so I'm asking you to go out with me."

"You were really asking _me_?"

"Yes. That's why I thought it would be best to get advice from you on how to propose this kind of invitation. It stands to reason that you would explain how to do so in a manner you yourself would approve of. Am I wrong?"

"No...No, not at all. It makes sense." Sayo sounded a little breathless as she spoke, face still noticeably flushed. "And you feel that...going on a date with me will improve your focus, and thus help Roselia as a whole."

"Exactly." Yukina smiled softly, pleased that her plan seemed logical. "So what do you say? Will you go out with me?"

Sayo let out a quiet chuckle, reaching out a hand to lay it atop Yukina's. Their fingers tangled together, warm and solid, and far from the first time that day, Yukina experienced the peculiar sensation of butterflies in her stomach.

"I think it may require more than just a single date to solve your problem. So yes, I accept, with the understanding that there will be more to follow."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt may not have come thru quite as much as i intended, but the pride angle was meant to be yukina not going to lisa for help and getting a gf By Herself, and also just. both yukina and sayo struggling w being forthright with their warm n sappy feelings for each other so yeah!!


End file.
